


The Masquerade

by jovana_thearcanalover



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: And Eliana loves him, But also a cutie pie, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Julian is uncomfortable, Lucio (The Arcana) Is A Little Shit, Masquerade, Romantic Fluff, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jovana_thearcanalover/pseuds/jovana_thearcanalover
Summary: Apprentice Eliana is living with her LI, Lucio, and now it's time for them to go to their first official masquerade together. But, will people be happy to see them? What kind of trouble can they get up to?
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana)
Kudos: 9





	The Masquerade

"Come on, Lucio! We're going to be late!" I yell as I put on the finishing touches on my appearance

"Yeah, yeah... They can wait a little, can't they?"

I shake my head.

"Nadia will be pissed. Can't you just hurry up a bit?"  
"No, baby. You know, looking this good requires a lot of effort."

I roll my eyes then sneak a glance into the bathroom only to see that he hasn't even finished his makeup yet.

"Lucio, I'm serious! Hurry up!"

"All right, all right!"

When we finally manage to leave the house, Lucio is walking incredibly slowly, looking around. We pass by a vendor selling delicious-smelling cookies and I catch Lucio gaping at it.

"Hey Eliana, can we buy some cookies? I'm starving for some chocolate cookies right now."

I sigh.

"There will be cookies at the Masquerade!"

"You don't know that!"

Oh my, he can be so annoying sometimes. He's acting like a spoiled child. Now I know how Morga must have felt…

I approach the booth and buy him a couple of delicious-looking chocolate cookies.

"Thanks, Eliana!" he says giddily, grinning like a little child

"Can we go now?"

He nods, happily chewing on his cookies.

When we arrive at the palace, Nadia is waiting for us, her expression unreadable.

"Hello Eliana! And hello to you to Lucio…I guess." she says, looking at him with disapproval

A few moments pass in a terribly awkward silence before Nadia excuses herself to entertain her other guests.

I approach the buffet to see Asra standing nearby. I wave at him and he waves back with a smile. But as soon as he sees Lucio, his expression darkens.

"Hi Asra!" Lucio greets him, smiling

Asra narrows his gaze at him.

"Hi…you." he says

Nadia strolls past and I can hear Asra whispering to her alarmingly:

"Help Nadi, Eliana has the plague!"

Nadia's eyes widen in terror

"What?!"

"Not literally! She's dating the plague!"

Then he points at Lucio, not very subtly…

"Oh tell me about it. I get annoyed just by looking at him."

I give both Asra and Nadia a pointed look, then grab Lucio's hand and lead him over to the dance floor.

"Will you dance with me?" I ask, looking up at him

"Of course!" He says, taking my hand eagerly and we start waltzing

His every step is flawless, I'm doing everything I can to keep up. His alchemical arm is resting on my waist while the other is leading me confidently. Then he speaks looking somewhat uncomfortable:

"Hey, um... I know Asra hates me and it's not like he doesn't have a reason to, but I really do want to fix my mistakes, y'know. Why can't people understand that I don't wanna make oopsies anymore?"

I glance up, peering into his eyes.

"Give them some time. They'll come around, eventually."

"Yeah well, you know I'm not very good at being patient…" He says, looking away "Oh, by the way, do you think the courtiers are here? I really wouldn't like to run into them, especially Vulgora…"

"I don't think so. I highly doubt Nadia has invited them."

As the words leave my mouth, I see someone dressed in red approaching us. It's none other than - Vulgora.

"Hello, rat." They say to Lucio wearing a creepy grin on their face

Lucio throws his hands up in frustration

"Oh, come on! Give me a break!" He exclaims, irritated "I just wanted some alone time with Eliana!"

And with that, he leads me up the staircase and into a secluded corridor.

"Good, no one can bother us here." He says

I move closer to him, wrapping a strand of hair around my finger and looking him in the eyes.

"So, you wanted some alone time with me, huh?"

He bites his lip, blushing.

"Ye…yes."

In a second, his lips are on mine and my own are parting to let him slip his tongue into my mouth. He puts his hands on my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling on his blonde hair. He moans softly as I trail kisses down his neck.

"Eliana…"

I look up at him only to see him already staring at me in adoration.

"This may sound cheesy but I'll say it anyway. " He says, his gaze never leaving mine, "I really need to commission a portrait of you so I can see your beautiful face every day."

I smile fondly at him, embracing him tightly. He starts playing with my hair, his breath tickling my ear. Then he tugs on my clothes, fumbling with my complicated costume and I chuckle a little. We both start, abruptly breaking apart as we hear someone cough behind us. Julian stands in the corridor, face flushed.

"Jules! How long have you been standing there?" Lucio turns to him, eyes wide

Julian shifts uncomfortably.

"Um…long enough?" He says, "If you two are quite finished, you could join us for a card game. We need two more players."

I let out a chuckle, taking Lucio's hand.

"Shall we?" I ask

"Let's go."

And we follow Julian down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story! This is my first post here but I'll post many more as I have a lot of ideas and I love The Arcana and its characters.  
> Also, I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, English is not my first language so go easy on me.


End file.
